The Exorcist (Orlando)
The Exorcist was a house featured during Halloween Horror Nights 26. It was based off of the movie The Exorcist and it was located in Soundstage 22. History and Location On April 26th, 2016, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the Exorcist movie would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would feature many of the most famous scenes from the movie. The codename for this house was "Bed", as Regan MacNeil spent most of the movie in bed. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description Go inside the mind of a tormented girl, possessed by evil. It will leave you haunted. Experience Facade The facade was a recreation of the famous house from The Exorcist, ''where the main portion of the film took place. Haunted House When you entered the first room there was a scareactor dressed as Reagan who jumped out and scare guests the pre-recorded line "Back away her soul belongs to me!" Then you entered a hallway with transparent walls that showed Pazuzu from the desert scene in the film on one side of the hall on the other side there was a staircase with an animatronic "Spider Reagan" that would move down the stairs. After that you entered Reagan's room where possessed Reagan was lying on her bed with '''Help Me' written on her stomach (It was also written in a crack on the wall behind the bed). The next room had you re-entering Reagan's bedroom but this time a scareactor dressed as Reagan was on the bed who scared guest as they walked by. The next corridor was full of vomit soaked mattresses (With real vomit smell) but behind one of the mattresses was another scareactor dressed as Reagan. In the next room there was a staircase where you saw the spider walk scene from the film. The room was painted all green except for Reagan and the stairs. then you re-entered Reagan's bedroom again where a animatronic Reagan was on the bed spinning her head a full 360'°' degrees. Then you entered a small hallway where Reagan ran out at the guest scaring them while they walk down the hallway. The next room was the levitating scene were one of the priest is throwing holy water screaming. "the power of Christ compels you!". A dummy priest is lying on the bed well. a scareactor playing Reagan is laughing and cowering then round the corner. you see the second priest hitting a dummy Reagan screaming at the demon in her to "TAKE ME TAKE ME". then we enter a broken window to a hallway with stairs spilling around the hallway. (Its a recreation of the scene when the demon leaves Reagan and switches in to priest then he jumps out the window to make the demon leave). Then we enter the last scene for the last scene is a giant head of Pazuzu flies out at the guest and then the maze ends. Pictures The Exorcist Facade.jpg The Exorcist Statue.jpg Regan Macniel 1 (HHN 26).png Regan Macniel 2 (HHN 26).png Puke Beds.png Chance and Regan.png Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando